A Dragonborns Family Adventures
by Clara0Bella
Summary: When Edwin and her brother decide to move the rest of the family to Skyrim from Cyrodiil, she didn't expect to suddenly be face to face with a dragon, after nearly having her head chopped off. Or for her dragon blood to activate. Join her as she navigates Skyrim trying to stop the Dragon Crisis, marry her long time love, and end the civil-war. Along with other unexpected events.
1. Chapter 1: Moving to keep Family Safe

When Johnathan (or John as everyone called him) returned to the Bruma forge from the Blades secret drop site he had a couple of letters in his grasp.

"Edwin, William has written us another letter; you have also received a letter your courter and I have a letter from an unknown person." John yelled to his sister who was currently repairing a set of amour.

"Thanks John," She said as she finished mending her amour; once she was done, she leant over and grabbed the letters from where he set them down on the bench near the forge. Edwin decided to read the unknown person's letter; while John read William's letter.

"Will said the war in Skyrim is in a stalemate, they are looking for more help again." John told Edwin as he finished reading the letter.

Edwin looked up from her letter, "Well this letter is written in an old Blade code and is asking if someone could travel to Skyrim to help this person out." Edwin said; she had a look on her face that John knew all too well, "I think I am going to Skyrim to take care of both of these problems."

John nodded his head to his sister, "If you are going then I am coming too. I think it is time the family is together again and you know I cannot let you go to war without protection Edwin, as you are too important; also I think it is time you and your lover man were reunited."

Edwin nodded her head, with a smile on her face, in acknowledgement. She was aware of this fact, as even though she was the third born child (John is the oldest), through the family trials she beat her older brothers to become the head of the family, as their parents passed away some years ago. Most people thought they were a close family of blacksmiths and sellswords, who the head of is the best blacksmith and sellsword in the family (which Edwin was, hence the reason she was the head); but that was only the family cover story since the battle of Bruma.

Edwin looked down at her personal letter which she hadn't had time to read yet, but knew she wanted to be with him again soon, "I believe it is time to move the family fully to Skyrim; we will be safe there." Edwin paused as she thought how to go about it, "destroy the parts of the forge that cannot fall into someone else's hands but we can't take with us; pack what we can take with us including what we must take; and then we will sell the rest to the mayor to sell on later."

John nodded his head, there was not a lot left in Bruma, or even Cyrodiil for them, not since the fall of the blades six years prior. The knights of the Templar could look after themselves and are were hiding anyway as they still worshipped Talos; even though it is technically banned.

Just at that moment John's daughter Julie walked into the forge, "Papa, the mayor asked me to let you and auntie know that the Thalmor are sniffing around the town again." At this comment John and Edwin shared a look they knew with the Thalmor around town again they had to get out as soon as they could.

John turned to his daughter as Edwin started to write a letter to the mayor of Bruma, "Julie, go and pack your knapsack with everything you want to keep, we are going to join your uncle in Skyrim." Julie lit up at that comment as she missed her uncle, as her father, aunt and uncle was all she had left (her mother died during the war not long after she was born).

John started packing what they needed to take from the forge and what needed to be destroyed, as Julie left to pack. Edwin left to talk to the mayor and to the stable so they could prepare the family horses for travel; as they were leaving as soon as they were packed (it is still morning).

When Edwin return, John had most of the forge sorted. Between them they had the forge finished in no time and started to destroy in the forge what they weren't taking or leaving behind. Once they finished that they went to the house and started packing their rooms up. There was a lot in the house to sort as they had to sort into four piles instead of three. Once they had finished it was midday; they destroyed what they needed to destroy, packed what they were taking in to the travel bags (they have two pack horses to carry gear), and got everything ready they were going to sell.

"Julie, are you ready to go?" John called through the house to his daughter as Edwin got the last of the items packed. "Coming Papa" Julie called down the hall to John, as she left her room with all of her gear with her. Once she had arrived John and Edwin grabbed the gear they were not taking with them.

"We are going to head to the shop and to the mayor's office to deal with the gear we are not taking with us and the sale of this place. Why don't you go say goodbye to your friends and pray at the temple. Once we are all done we will hit the road." Edwin said to Julie as they were getting ready to head outside. Julie nodded her head and put her bag down with the gear they were going to take (that was sitting just inside the forge) so that they knew where everything was.

It did not take them long at the shop before they were heading over to the mayor's office, as they entered they saw the mayor near the entry way weighting for them to turn up. "John, Edwin, it is good to see you again, are you ready to get this sorted?" the mayor said to them as soon as he saw them enter. At this comment Edwin nodded her head as they wanted to hit the road by night fall so that they could be safely away before the Thalmor return to the town. "Very well, I believe the agreed price was 10,000 Gold for both the building and the forge." As he turn back towards his office to get the required money from the safe so that he could pay them. Once he had the money and passed it over Edwin handed him the key to the house, "We currently have everything stored in the forge area so as soon as everything is on our pack horses we will give you the key to the forge." John said as the mayor had handed Edwin the paper work to sign before the money could be handed over, "Don't worry about giving me the key directly, when you get back to the forge, leave it there and the forge unlocked I will go and collect it from the forge when I inspect the house later on today." The mayor said as he and Edwin exchanged the paper work and money. Once this was all done they left the office to head back to the forge to star taking the gear to the stable to be loaded onto the pack horses.

Eventually by 3 pm that day, they had the pack horses packed. John then left to collect his daughter (who was saying goodbye to her friends), as Edwin got the three riding horses and the two pack horses ready to go. When John and Julie return to the stable they got on their horses, Shadow, Swift, and Danny. John and Edwin grabbed the leads to the pack horses Goldie and Fred. They were off, to Skyrim, family and hopefully safety.


	2. Chapter 2: Love awaits in Skyrim

The path to Skyrim was going to be dangerous as they had to be careful where they come out within Skyrim. They knew if they entered the path and travelled across the mountain as close to Riften boarder as they could, would be the best chance they have. William was in Skyrim with the Stormcloak's so when they entered Skyrim they had to head to Windhelm.

"John, we will have to be careful when we first enter Skyrim as we will still enter in the Falkreth hold unless we want to take the most dangerous root, which we won't be able to take the horses on… I don't know about you but I don't want to leave the horses behind." Edwin said to John as they were setting up the camp for the night. They were not visible from the road as they were only travelling along the back roads and didn't camp near the roads at all, as it was less chance of them being caught. John, paused in setting the tents up, and looked over at Edwin where she was currently getting the horses secured for the night.

"You are right of the course. Also Julie wouldn't want to lose Swift, as Swift was the last gift her mama gave her before she passed away." They both at that comment looked over at Julie who was busy sorting out a temporary fire pit for the night, with logs she picked up in the surrounding forest. With that, no more was said on that subject that night seeing they were in agreement.

Later that night, after diner was finished and they were in their tents and sleeping bags for the night, Edwin finally had a chance to read the note from her courter. As she had a closer look at the letter, she noticed there seemed to be something else in the package other than the usual letter. As she opened the letter, a ring fell out of the parcel. Edwin opened the letter.

 _My Darling Edwin,_

 _How I long to see you again; it feels closer to ten years than the actual five since I last saw your face. Your letter have kept me going and with everyone I come to love you even more. I am often distracted but the thought of you as you are always there in the back of my mind. I wish Five years ago, you and john could have come with us back to Skyrim, but I understand why you couldn't. I know William in his letters have kept you informed about the war, so I won't talk about that here. Instead, I will ask you a question, and with the ring I hope you will use them to answer this question; I love you and cannot see myself with anyone else I will wait until you can join me in Skyrim to take the next step. I do wish to ask you, if you believe you are ready to take the next step. I will wait until we are together to discuss this more. No matter the choice I hope you with except the ring as a sign of my love for you. This ring as well as the necklace I gave to you before we had to part ways those five years ago will allow you protection when in Skyrim, just show it to a high member of a hold as they will recognise them for what they are. Also the ring what especially enchanted for you by Wuunferth; it contains a powerful protection charm to keep you safe._

 _I hope this letter find you well,_

 _With all my love,_

Edwin smiled as she looked down at the ring in her lap, she couldn't believe that he would gift her something as precious as this. Edwin picked the ring up to have a closer look at the design, she noticed, like the necklace, it had his family crest carved onto it; so every noble she showed this to would know which family her allegiance was with. Smiling Edwin slipped the ring on so it would be safe and went to sleep.

The next day they started towards the track over the mountains. Even though the path they chose was safer than the other choice it was still dangerous. It took them two days to reach the entrance to the mountain path and then a week to get over the mountain. Eventually they managed to get over the mountain and into Skyrim. Once they entered Skyrim they turned quickly and entered the Rift hold, so they could safely head for Windhelm. Once inside the Rift hold lands they made camp for the night.

"Our supplies are getting low, so tomorrow when we pass Darkwater Crossing I will duck into town to grab some more supplies." Edwin said to John as they were eating dinner that night.

John looked hesitant to allow Edwin to go, but at the same time knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it, "Alright, but don't go into town in your armour, I believe it would be better if you enter looking like a pilgrim as it would be safer for you."

Edwin thought on this suggestion and decided that it would be safer to just agree, looking over at Julie she knew that the track over the mountains was hard on her and that she needed a break. "Fine, but in case something goes wrong, you and Julie wait outside town while I enter. If I don't exit the town within an hour, don't wait for me get to Windhelm as fast as you can. Before you say anything that is an order from your head of your family." John just sighed at that comment but agreed.

The next morning Edwin dressed in a simple dress and tied her hair into a plait so that she looked like a pilgrim, she slipped the ring on to her necklace so that she could keep it safe around her neck and also out of site just in case. When they got close to Darkwater Crossing, Edwin dismounted Shadow, handing both Shadow's reins and Goldie's Lead over to John.

"Auntie Edwin, please be safe. I don't want to lose you too." Julie said to Edwin as she hugged her goodbye. Julie has been close to Edwin since the loss of her mother as there hasn't been another female in her life since then. "I promise I will stay as safe as I can, but stay with your father, ok?" Edwin said to Julie before turning to John "Remember John one hour, if I don't return get to Windhelm as quickly as you can. Stay safe you too." John watched her go, little did they know that there was currently a battle between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials happening just within the town, and Edwin was going to walk into the middle of it.

As Edwin entered to town she saw the battle; as she turned to leave, she noticed Ulfric Stormcloak in the middle of the battle, she paused to watch him as he moved in battle as it was a glorious site. Unfortunately, Edwin paused for a moment too long, as the next thing she knew she was being hit on the back of her head and everything went black…

John turned to Julie, after an hours' time was up, "Come along Julie, it is time we move, the hour is up and we don't have time to waste." Julie nodded and got Swift ready to head off. John quickly tied the pack horses' leads to Shadowmere's saddle, clipped Shadowmere's lead onto her bridle. Once they were ready they headed down the road that went around the town to head to Windhelm.

Meanwhile in the carts heading for Helgan was Edwin, Ulfric, a horse thief and the Stormcloak soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping Certain Death

***Author's Note: Just to explain how the speech works in this story. "If it looks like this, it is someone speaking out loud in English" _'if it is like this it is a thought'_ " **If it is in bold and lower case it is some one speaking in dragon tongue** [It may be in the dragon tongue with the translation along side in brackets like this]" **"IF IT IS IN ALL BOLD LIKE THIS IT IS A SHOUT"** Please tell me what you think of this story, also I am trying to think of a New Name for this story if you have some ideas lease let me know. Any feedback if greatly appreciated.***

* * *

Edwin slowly began to regain conciseness she felt the world moving underneath her. As she open her eyes, she noticed she was in a moving cart with a man she didn't know but was obviously a Stormcloak soldier sitting opposite her.

"Hey you, you're finally awake. You walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there." The Stormcloak man said.

At that comment Edwin began looking around the cart, she notice the man in rag sitting next to the Stormcloak man, while next to her was… ' _NO!'_ Next to her was Ulfric Stormcloak. Just then Ulfric looked up straight into Edwin's eyes, she noticed that they had gagged him, so he couldn't say anything, but his eyes said all Edwin needed to know.

"Damn you Stormcloaks... Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now." The horse thief said, then turned to Edwin, "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The Stormcloak man shook his head at this comment, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now." Suddenly the driver of the cart calls back to them "Shut up back there." They all turned and frowned at this, _'why should we? We are obviously going to our deaths'_ Edwin thought to herself.

The thief then nodded towards Ulfric "What's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The Stormcloak told the thief.

"The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion... if they've captured you... oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof said with sorrow in his voice. At that comment Edwin leaned into Ulfric's side, so she could put her head on his shoulder and grab his hands to hold them; not caring who saw her, if she was going to her death she will do so with her head held high, but with her hands around her lovers. The Stormcloak soldier looked alarmed at the gesture but when Ulfric didn't pull away decided not to say anything.

The horse thief looked scared at that comment, "No, This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" He began to shake his head. Edwin felt Ulfric squeeze her hands.

"Hey, what village are you from horse-thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief said aggressively to the Stormcloak.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead." The thief said in a scared voice.

They sat quietly for a while when suddenly from the head cart, "General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting."

"Good, let's get this over with."

The horse thief began to shake. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!"

They began to enter a small town, Edwin sits back up and looks around, she didn't know the name of the town but the Stormcloak soldier begins talking again, "This is Helgen... I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Velod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in... Funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." He look wistful as he began to think of happier times.

' _I know what you mean, but I haven't felt safe in the walls for a long time. Not since before the signing of the White-Gold Concordat'_ Edwin thought to herself.

All too soon the cart came to a halt. "Get these prisoners out of the cart!" yelled the female Imperial officer.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked the Stormcloak soldier.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The Stormcloak then stands, "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The thief and the Stormcloak barter some more over the situation but Edwin stops listening as she looks around the town. Slowly they begin leaving the cart, first the thief, then the Stormcloak soldier, followed by Ulfric, when it is Edwin's turn Ulfric is still standing next to the cart; he carefully offers to help Edwin down off the cart, as even when facing dead he is a gentleman, Edwin of course excepts using the support of his shoulder and his bound arm she jumps down and lands safely on the ground.

"Thank you, Ulfric." Edwin says as they quickly squeeze each other's hands before letting go to walk over to a man with a list in his hands.

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time!" An Imperial Captain tells the prisoners. Another Imperial soldier stands beside her with a list in his hands. The Stormcloak from the cart murmurs something but Edwin didn't catch it.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric moves away towards the block with his head held high, "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." A Stormcloak soldier says as Ulfric passes him.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The Stormcloak Edwin travelled in with begins to move towards the block ' _At least I know your name now. You are a true son of Skyrim Ralof'_ Edwin thinks to herself.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief shakes his head, "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" as he begins to run.

"Halt!" the captain yells at Lokir.

"You're not going to kill me!" Yells Lokir

"Archers!" the captain yells, next thing an arrow hits Lokir and he falls, the captain turns back to the prisoners, "Anyone else feel like running?" They all shake their heads, as they plan to go to their deaths with their heads held high.

Suddenly the man with the list notices Edwin standing in front of him "Wait... You there, Step forward," He says as he beacons Edwin forward. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edwin Shadow-Oak, originally from Cyrodiil" Edwin tells the Imperial soldier, as she does all the Stormcloak soldiers turned to stare at her; they recognise the last name as William Shadow-Oak is after all a General in the Stormcloak army.

"You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim, kinsman. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." The imperial said as he turned to the captain standing beside him. "Forget the list. She goes straight to the block."

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to your family in Cyrodiil." Edwin shakes her head, "My family is in Windhelm, I came here to be with them. Could you make sure they go there instead." The imperial looked surprised at this request but nodded his head, "Of course I can arrange that for you, it is not hard as most of these men will be taken there anyway. Follow the captain, prisoner." At that Edwin nods her head in thanks and begins to move towards the block where the other prisoners are standing. She goes and stands between Ulfric and Ralof.

Once the last prisoner had assembled at the block waiting area, the General walked up to Ulfric, "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp the throne." With the gag in his mouth Ulfric could only grunt and glare at the General _'Coward, scared to let Ulfric answer, as he might actually be a hero'_ Edwin thought to herself.

"You started this war, flung Skyrim into chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." The General went on to say. In the background there was a weird growling sound that sounded distant.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Carry on." Came the Generals reply.

"Yes, General Tullius!" The captain says with a quick salute, she then turns to the priestess, "Give them their last rights."

The priestess then nods to the captain, and turns to the prisoners with her hands raised, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the 8 divines upon you…"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." A Stormcloak says in a huff as he marches forward to the block. The priestess hesitates for a second, but on seeing the determination in the Stormcloaks eyes gives in, "… as you wish."

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" The Stormcloak man says as he kneels at the block, in the background you can hear the people around him give a slight chuckle, he then looks up at Headsman "… My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the axe then falls down. Edwin bows her head slightly at his bravery.

"You Imperial bastards!" "Justice!" "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Edwin could hear being yell from the people behind her, next to her she hears Ralof quietly say "...As fearless in death as he was in life."

The captain looking at the prisoners suddenly yell, "Next, the Nord in the dress" Edwin knew as the only prisoner not in a Stormcloak uniform she meant her. Ulfric realised this too _'No! Please, not my Edwin'_ he thinks to himself. Edwin turned to Ulfric and nodded her head slightly but before she could move the strange noise could be head in the background again, only it was closer this time.

"There it is again... did you hear that?"

"I said... Next. Prisoner." The Captain growls

A soldier nods his head, "To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." Edwin move forward to the block with her head held high. Once she is in position, the axeman readies his axe; behind the axeman, Edwin notices a black shape getting closer to them.

"What in Oblivion is that!?"

"Sentries, what do you see?"

"It's in the clouds...!"

"Dragon!" The Dragon then roars

"Guards! Get the townsfolk to safety!"

Ralof runs to Edwin, "Come on! The guards won't give us another chance! This way!" He yells at Edwin as he pulls her into a tower that the other Stormcloaks had ran into. Once inside Ulfric is standing there with a dagger and he quickly unbinds their hands, "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof ask Ulfric.

Ulfric shakes his head, "Legends don't burn down villages." Was his only reply to Ralof before he turns to Edwin, "Are you alright?" he says to he as he puts his hand on her cheek.

Edwin smiles at Ulfric, as she brings her hand to her neck where her necklace and ring still hung, "I am fine Ulfric, but I think it is time to move."

Ulfric nods his head then turns to the men around him. "Up through the tower. Let's go!" As they begin to climb the tower, suddenly a hole was made in the side of the tower by the dragon.

Ralof yells to Edwin, "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! We'll follow when we can!" Edwin nods her head, but before she goes turning to Ulfric, "I love you. Stay safe, please." Edwin then turns towards the gap and jumps before Ulfric could reply.


	4. Chapter 4: Whiterun message

Hey Guys, Sorry about the slowness in updating but please note I have not abandoned this story, I write in spurts and I like to have several chapters written before I will publish the next story. I do this so I can change chapters if I feel the writing in them needs it before I publish them so I am not reediting already publish chapters too much.

I have decided to rename this story from 'Love will Flourish and Grow, even in the Darkest of times' to 'A Dragonborn's Family Adventures' this is because I felt this new name suites the way the story is going to go better, (Not that the old one didn't fit).

Please let me know what you think. All constructive feedback is welcome.

* * *

"Wait!" Ralof said to Edwin as he held her back in the entrance to the cave they just came out of. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time."

Edwin paused and looked up to where Ralof was looking sure enough the dragon flew over their head away from Helgan. Edwin bit her lip as she watched the dragon fly off into the distance, "There is no way to know for sure if anyone else made it out alive… We should get moving just in case it is not safe around here yet." Edwin told Ralof looking at him still in his Stormcloak clothes and not knowing if they were in friendly territory or not.

Ralof nodded his head, "You are right; we will head to Riverwood. My sister, Gerdur runs the mill there, and seeing it is in Whiterun's jurisdiction, it is not under Imperial control, yet…" Noticing Edwin's confused look, "Whiterun is neutral territory at the moment, as the Jarl hasn't picked a side. We will be safe there." Edwin nodded her head and they set off down the road to Riverwood.

They walked in silence for a while before Ralof's curiosity got the better of him, "So Edwin, may I ask what your connection to Jarl Ulfric and General Shadow-Oak is." Edwin hesitate for a moment as she studied him, as she did she noticed that there was no sign of any other than curiosity.

"William, General Shadow-Oak, is my brother… Ulfric is a little more complicated." Edwin responded, when she didn't elaborate any more Ralof decided to let it go for now. As they entered Riverwood, Ralof turned to Edwin, "Looks like nobody here knows what happened yet. Come on. Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." Edwin followed Ralof as he crossed the bridge to walk to the mill that towered to one side of the town.

As they came round the corner Ralof noticed his sister leaning against the fence looking out at the river that ran past the town. "Gerdur," Ralof called out as he walked up to his sister, "It is good to see you."

"Ralof? What are you doing here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured at Darkwater Crossing..."

"Gerdur, I am fine at least now I am. Do you have somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials and we are not far away from their territory."

Gerdur nodded looking curious at the women that was standing not far behind Ralof. "Helgen? Has something happened...?" She paused for a moment before she started to walk to the other side of the mill, "You're right though… follow me there is a quiet corner over here where we can talk," when they got beside the lumber pile, Gerdur turned towards the mill, "Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something."

"What is it? Sven drunk on the job again?" Hod yelled from the top of the mill.

"Hod, just come here." Gerdur huffed back at the man as he came into view at the top of the mill. "Ralof! What are you doing here? I'll be right down."

They kept walking past the mill until they came where there was a sitting area beside the river, yet hidden from the towns view. As Hod was walking over, a young boy ran up to them with a dog in tow, "Uncle Ralof!" He yelled as he hugged Ralof, "Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Hush, Frodnar. I need you to go and watch the south road." Gerdur said to her son, before Ralof could respond.

"Aw, mama, I wanna stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!"

Ralof laughed, as he ruffled Frodner's hair, "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be very long before you'll be joining the fight yourself. But right now I need you to watch my back by following you mothers advice. Could you do that for me?" Frodner smiled at what Ralof said, he then turned and ran back towards town to do what his mum asked, with his dog following him. As Hod came closer, Edwin turned to Gerdur, "You have a beautiful child there. I am Edwin, it is good to meet you."

Gerdur shook Edwin's hand, "It is nice to meet you, any friend of Ralof is a friend of mine," Turning to Ralof as Hod came to where they were sitting, "Now, Ralof, what's going on?"

Ralof ran his fingers through his hair before he responded, "Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us at Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be... We were taken to Helgen, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping." He paused as he shook his head, think what they had been through to get to where they were now. "They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then. But then as they were chopping our heads off, out of nowhere...a dragon attacked!" Gerdur and Hod's eyes went wide at that, "What? You don't mean a real live…"

Ralof and Edwin both nodded, "I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof said as he looked at his sister.

"Yes, no one has come down from Helgan today. Right now you both look like you need to rest." Gerdur paused, before turning to Edwin, "Thank you for seeing my brother here safe. Feel free to rest before you head off… But I would ask a favour if that's alright… The Jarl needs to know what has happened, especially as the dragon was last seen not far from here; would it be possible for you to take a message to him for me?"

Edwin nodded her head, "Of course I will head off this afternoon." Ralof stood up, "I will escort you. I saw that you are special to Jarl Ulfric, so I will accompany you until we can head to Windhelm." Edwin shook her head, "Ralof you look exhausted. Stay here, sleep I will go straight to Whiterun deliver the message and then will be back here by tomorrow at the latest. I won't take no for an answer." Ralof saw the look in Edwin's eyes and knew he couldn't ague with her. "Fine. But if you are not back by midday I will come to find you at Whiterun." Edwin smiled. They began walking to Gerdur and Hod's house to get some food before Edwin headed off for Whiterun.

As Edwin approached Whiterun, she heard a noise off to the road. Edwin decided to go and have a closer look; as she got closer Edwin saw a group of people fighting a giant near a farm. Edwin pulled her war axe of its belt hold and rushed in to help them, not caring she was only in a dress.

Once Edwin helped them take the giant down, the only female in the group came up to her. "Thank you for your help, you would make a good companion. I am Aela." She said to Edwin, "I'm Edwin. I was happy to help; I heard the commotion as I passed on my way to Whiterun."

"We are from Whiterun; now the giant is taken care of we are on our way back to town. Why don't you walk with us?" Aela said to Edwin, Edwin smiled as she nodded yes.

As they approached the gate a guard was standing outside. The guard saw the companions and Edwin approach, "Halt! Companions you may enter as I was aware you were outside. But I am sorry, the lady with you cannot enter, by order of the Jarl none except those that live in the city may enter after night fall."

Edwin raised an eyebrow at that, "Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid."

This caused the guard to pause, "Riverwood's in danger, too? You better go on in. You'll find the Jarl at Dragonsreach." Edwin bowed her head in thanks to the guard as she and the companions entered the town.

Edwin walked with the companions until they reached the centre of the town, "This is where we part, if you decide to join the companions, we are just up here at Jorrvaskr hall." With that they parted as Edwin headed up to the Dragonsreach.

As Edwin entered Dragonsreach she could hear the Jarl arguing with the Steward about something. As Edwin got closer, they spotted her walking towards them a Dunmer (Dark Elf) came running down the steps at her with a sword drawn. "What's the meaning of this interruption? Who are you? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors at the moment."

"I am Edwin and I bring a message to the Jarl. Riverwood calls for the Jarls aid; as a dragon has attacked Helgan and was last seen heading this way." Edwin declared to the Dunmer.

"I am Irileth. Jarl Balgruuf's House Carl, it is my job to deal with all dangers that Jarl or his people. As you mentioned Helgan, you may approach the Jarl" With that Irileth side stepped so that Edwin could approach.

As Edwin walked up to where Jarl Balgruuf was sitting, she bowed to show her respect for him, "What's this about Riverwood being in danger? And you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

"Yes, my Jarl. A Dragon attacked Helgan, we barely managed to escape. When I arrived at Helgan, I met with Gerdur who asked me to come and inform you as I last saw the dragon heading this way."

"Gerdur? Owns the lumber mill, if I'm not mistaken... Pillar of the community. Certainly not prone to flights of fancy..." Balgruuf then turn to his steward, "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Before Proventus could respond, Irileth spoke, "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger and currently unprotected. If there is any chance that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." The rest was left unsaid.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not…"

"Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." Balgruuf said as he frown at Proventus. With that both Irileth and Proventus knew they were dismissed so they bowed and left to complete their tasks. Jarl Balgruuf stood and walked towards Edwin, "You've done Whiterun a great service, and I won't forget it. But there is another thing you could do for me, suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... Rumours of dragons. I believe he is after someone to help him with a special task."

The Jarl lead Edwin to a room off the side that was set up as a court wizard's place of work. "Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details." With that the Jarl turned and walked away. Looking up Farengar studied Edwin. Edwin realised that she was still dress in nothing but her pilgrim dress with a war axe strapped to her side. "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

Edwin just smiled, "Where am I heading?"


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Awakens

*** Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it has been a while since I last published a chapter but here is the next chapter, please tell me what you think. Just as a reminder about how the speech works in this story: "If it looks like this, it is someone speaking out loud in English" _'if it is like this it is a thought'_ " **If it is in bold and lower case it is some one speaking in dragon tongue** [with the translation along side in brackets like this]" **"IF IT IS IN ALL BOLD LIKE THIS IT IS A SHOUT"** ***

* * *

As Edwin left Bleak Falls Burrow, with the stone tablet in her bag, she noticed it was nearing midday, _'I better get back to Ralof before he makes good on his_ threat' so she began to walk back down the hill heading for Riverwood. As Edwin walked into the town she noticed Frodner playing in the street with a girl and his dog.

"Frodner, is your mother around at all?" Edwin asked as she approached the children not wanting to mention his uncle as she didn't know if the child knew his uncle was hear or not.

Frodner turned to see who was taking to him, when he saw it was Edwin he answered, "Mama is at the house at the moment, but she will be heading back to the mill soon." Edwin thanked Frodner and headed off to the house that was on the opposite side of the town to the mill. As Edwin entered the house she was met with Ralof pacing around the living area, while Gerdur made something at the cooking pot.

"I told you I would be back before midday." Edwin called out to Ralof.

Ralof stopped pacing and turned towards Edwin, "You were cutting it close though."

Edwin just shrugged, "Jarl Balgruuf asked me to help his court wizard with something, as it was at the Burrow just above the town I didn't see any harm at a slight detour. But I do need to head back to Dragonsreach before we can go to Windhelm." Ralof just shook his head, _'How Jarl Ulfric and her brother can handle protecting her is beyond me if she goes off to do things like that without telling anyone.'_ Ralof thought to himself. "Come on then, if we leave now we can make good time." But before they could move Gerdur turned, and with a firm look on her face said, "You are not going anywhere until you have eaten. Sit lunch is ready."

After lunch, Edwin and Ralof hugged Gerdur goodbye as they headed out of town, back towards Whiterun. They walked in silence for a while before Ralof spoke, "As I am your temporary escort I won't be allowed into Whiterun with you. I will wait outside until you leave, please be quick as I know Jarl Ulfric will be worried about you." Edwin nodded at this but wondered why he couldn't enter with her, she decided not to say anything. They walked in silence until Whiterun came into view. "Please be quick." Was all Ralof said as Edwin walked through the gate into Whiterun and up to Dragonsreach.

As Edwin approached Dragonsreach a person was leaving coming the other way, what caught Edwin's attention was the fact this person was in leather armour but had a hood covering her face. _'What an odd person. To enter a Jarl's home with their face covered, I wonder what they were doing.'_ Edwin thought to herself as she entered Dragonsreach and walked around to the Court Wizards room. When Edwin entered the room, she had originally met Farengar in.

Farengar looks up from where we was working, "Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems." Edwin raises an eye at that comment, but just pulls the Dragonstone from her travel bag. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." Edwin just snorts at that. "My associate, who you just missed, will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me."

Just then, before Edwin could respond, Irileth runs into the room "Farengar! Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby." Irileth then spots Edwin, "Edwin, you should come, too." Edwin and Farengar follow Irileth back to the hall where the Jarl was.

Ralof was standing near the gate leaning against a wall when Irileth and Edwin emerged from Whiterun. "Edwin, are you ready to go?" Ralof asked Edwin as she walked over to him. Irileth was busy talking to the guard that were coming with them. "No, a dragon has been spotted at the Western Watchtower. I am going to help them out with this issue." Edwin told Ralof; Ralof sighed, "Fine, I am coming too. Not letting you out of my site again." With that Ralof and Edwin followed Irileth and the guards down to the Watchtower.

As they got close to the watchtower a guard came running up to them, "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

"Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" Irileth asked the guard who was clearly in a panic.

"I don't know! Kynareth save us, here he comes again..." The guard yelled as he spotted the dragon coming back at them. Straight away, Irileth, Ralof, and Edwin got ready to attack with the guards that came down. "Here he comes! Find cover and archers, make every arrow count!"

Eventually they brought the dragon down to the ground; straight away Edwin was on his back hitting the dragon with her axe. " **Dovahkiin! No!** " the dragon yelled as Edwin landed the finishing blow. As soon as Edwin jumped off the dragons back a strange light started to fly from the dragon to Edwin, _'Damn, Divines why now!'_ Edwin thought to herself as she felt the rush of power flow into her from the dragon, suddenly the word she had learnt while in Bleak Falls Burrow came to her, as she felt the power from it grow lie it wanted to escape from her.

"I can't believe it! You're...Dragonborn..." one of the guards said as he walked up to her.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?" Another Guard asked as they surrounded Edwin. Edwin looked over at Ralof who had gone white as a sheet of paper.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power? Although the only way to know for sure is to shout." As soon as the guard said that and the word from the burrow once again came to her mind, but this time she let it escape from her into the sky. " **FUS** [Force]"

"That was a Shout alright. That can only mean one thing. You must be Dragonborn." The first guard to reach her said, "According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can shout without training, the way the dragons do."

The guards continued the conversation as Edwin walked over to Ralof and Irileth, "Are you alright Edwin?" was the first thing Ralof asked her. "I am fine Ralof. Just confused as to what is happening."

Just then the guards yelled over to Irileth, "What do you say, Irileth? You've being awfully quiet."

Irileth just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Humph! Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." Irileth then turned back to Edwin and Ralof, "As for you too; you are not going anywhere except back to Dragonsreach with me to talk to Jarl Balgruuf." Edwin nodded, but Ralof shook his head, "I will accompany you to the gate, but I am not allowed in the city." Irileth raised an eyebrow at this, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear… You. Will. accompany to the Jarl or I will have one of these guard arrest you" When Ralof still refused, Irileth followed through with her threat. As they were walking back to Whiterun with Ralof in cuffs and Edwin not sure how to handle this situation, the ground around them began to shake as a voice of a group of men filled the sky and could be heard all over Skyrim, " **DOV-AH-KIIN!** " was all it said.


	6. Chapter 6: Windhelm

Hey Everyone, I know I haven't posted for a while but I have been finishing off my study for the year, which is now done and to celebrate I am going to give you two chapters today, so enjoy! Please review

* * *

As John and Julie approached Windhelm stables, Julie's stomach began to growl again, "Papa, I'm hungry. How much longer until we get there?" Julie asked. John sighed, they ran out of food at breakfast this morning and as Edwin hadn't returned, he was scared to enter another town to find some more food until they got to Windhelm. "Not far. Once we reach the stables we just have to find your uncle." Julie nodded, sure enough it wasn't long until they reached the stable, as they got closer they saw two people in a uniform talking to someone outside the stable. Julie's face lit up as she recognised one of the people in uniform, "Uncle William!" She yelled as she waved her hand at them.

The group turned to see who was calling out to one of the generals, "Julie, John, what are you doing here?" William asked as he came over to where they had stopped the horses, he helped Julie down from Swift; when he noticed Shadow was with them, but with no rider, he asked "And where is Edwin?"

"Edwin went into Darkwater Crossing this morning to collect some more food as we ran out this morning at breakfast, we have not seen or heard from her since." John told William as he jumped down from Danny after handing Shadows reins to John (Goldie and Fred were still tied to Shadow's saddle).

John looked over at William, who was current exchanging a look with the man standing near him. "What's wrong?"

William sighed, "We just got word from Darkwater… Ulfric and his men were attacked just outside Darkwater Crossing." William shook his head and turned to the men he was talking to before they arrived, "Galmar, we should move this back to the Palace of the Kings, once the horses are settled. Ulundil, I will fix the fee up for the new horses later if that's alright. I will put them in the paddock Sapphire, as they all know each other." Working together the Shadow-Oak brothers quickly unsaddled the horses before letting them go in Sapphire's paddock and picking their gear up (except the saddles which where currently in the tack room with Sapphire's gear) they headed into the city.

As they walked into Windhelm, they noticed a group having an argument not just inside the gate near the central building. "Galmar, your brother is at it again." William said, as they saw what was happening. Sure enough there was two Nords facing off to a Dunmer women, one who was Galmar's brother Rolff.

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." Rolff said to the women.

"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." The women said back.

"Hey, maybe the reason these grey-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" the other man said

"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!"

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." Rolff said again in a threatening way.

John heard enough, people being rude to another is something he couldn't stand especially seeing Julie was half Dunmer (his late wife was a full-blooded Dunmer) and she has been bullied for being a half-breed in the past. John sat the gear he was carrying down next to William, Galmar looked confused, "What are you doing John?"

John walked towards the group they had been watching while William put his hand on Galmar's shoulder, "Wait Galmar. Let John handle this as it might sink in coming from someone who was once married to a Dunmer." Sure enough John walked up to the group, "That's enough! Just because someone is a different race than you does not mean that you should pick on them." The two Nords and the Dunmer turned towards this new person, "Oh yea! Call yourself a Nord for sticking up for these kinds of scum! I bet you couldn't take me in a fight. Tell you what beat me and I will leave them alone for now."

John just smiled, it was nearly too easy "Deal." So they fought, although it didn't last long as John beat him in two seconds flat.

"Go Papa" Julie yelled as John finished the fight.

The Dunmer women decided to walk back with John, "Thank you, you have been a great help to me. My name is Suvaris Atheron." "Suvaris said to John as she helped him pick his gear up from where he sat it. She joined them as they walked towards the Palace of the Kings, "I am John Shadow-Oak; this is my daughter Julie Shadow-Oak. We have just moved here to be closer to my brother, William." John said as he nodded towards his daughter nd brother as he said their names.

Suvaris, of course, knew William as he had been trying to get the guards to look after all the people in the city equally. As they approached the Palace of the Kings, Suvaris said to John, "I will part from you now, but if you ever need anything or if Julie would like to spend some time with someone who can talk to her about Dunmer stuff I am happy to help."

With that Suvaris parted ways with the group as they walked into the Palace of the Kings.

"Now tell me what has been happening." John said to William as they sat down for a meal with Julie and Galmar. "Well, Jarl Ulfric got a message from Jarl Laila Law-Giver of The Rift asking him to come and discuss some information she had received that would help the war effort. As she isn't able to travel at the moment Jarl Ulfric decided to go himself to meet with her. He left Galmar hear in charge of the town. Jarl Ulfric and his escort passed through Darkwater Crossing on their way to the rift as Jarl Ulfric had to check something within the town. They were leaving Darkwater, when they were ambushed by Imperials. Unfortunately, we don't know any more than that and it is too late in the day to do anything about it now." William explained before asking, "Now why are you here? Last I heard you were still in Bruma."

John told them about the reason why they left Cyrodiil to come to Skyrim; he also explained what happened when we got to Darkwater Crossing. "…I had to let her go, you know how stubborn she can be. When she didn't return after an hour we came straight here." John said. William just shook his head, he knew exactly what John was talking about at the same time he knew why Edwin had done what she had done.

They sat and ate until it started getting late and Julie began to yawn. "Come on let's get you settled in at Candlehearth Hall for the night." William said as he began to stand, unfortunately William currently lived in the barracks so didn't have a house where they could stay. John and Julie followed William down to the Inn.

The next day, William and Galmar were in the war room discussing tactics to handle the situation as they hadn't heard anything more since the message yesterday; John and Julie were currently talking to Jorleif about Windhelm and the situation with the Dunmer. Suddenly the door to the war room open and a messenger for the guard ran into the room, "General Stone-Fist, General Shadow-Oak; Jarl Ulfric has returned." The messenger said to the generals. With that the two Nords walked out of the war room to the main hall just as Ulfric walked into the room. "Uncle Ulfric!" Julie yelled as she ran up to the Jarl, she had been given permission to call him that five years previously when after escaping the Thalmor he had stayed with the family in Bruma before returning to Skyrim with William through a secret passageway in Cloud Ruler Temple (It was one that could only be used by foot and it exited near Markarth, which is why John and Edwin elected not to use it). "Julie, it is good to see you again. I was worried when I saw Edwin and there was no sign of you or your father, as I know Edwin promised me when she came to Skyrim, she would bring you with her." Jarl Ulfric said as he hugged Julie, his actions stopped anyone in the room getting upset at her calling him that (other than Galmar, William, and John as they knew she had permission).

Ulfric released Julie and began to walk over to Galmar, William, and John. "I need to talk to you about what has happened." Ulfric said as he motioned towards the war room, "Jorleif, could you ask either Wuunferth or Sifnar to watch Julie as I think you need to hear this as well." Jorleif bowed to Ulfric and took Julie with him to the kitchen to talk to Sifnar first. Ulfric, Galmar, William, and John walked to the war room to wait for him.

When Jorleif entered the war room Ulfric started to explain what had happened. "We were fighting the Imperials after they ambushed us at Darkwater Crossing. The battle was going well, until the Imperials began to threaten the townsfolk and a woman who just walked into the town. I immediately told my men to surrender as I wasn't going to allow them to use innocents."

"Cowards!" Galmar said in disgust William and John agreed.

"That is definitely the word for it… to make matters worse, they decided that the women who walked into town and a horse-thief they had captured should be thrown into the carts with us." Ulfric shook his head, "The women was Edwin, but I didn't know until they put her, unconscious, in the cart next to me. They then took us to Helgan, where they had a headsman waiting for us. My men, and Edwin were ready to go to Sovngarde… they even had Edwin on the chopping block, when suddenly a dragon attack the town. I know it sounds bizarre but I swear I didn't imagine it, in the confusion we escaped." Ulfric looked at the men in the room with him and took note of the looks on their face, he then continued, "Edwin got separated from us, one of the men with me was Ralof, as he knows the area well, I sent him after her to keep her safe."

William nodded his head at this, "Thank you, she is after all our sister and family head."

After that John left to walk around Windhelm with Julie, Jorleif went back to perform his duties. Ulfric, Galmar, and William stayed to discuss what they should do about the situation with Darkwater.

After lunch Ulfric was sitting on his throne talking to Jorleif about Eastmarch Hold, Galmar and William were in the war room, while John and Julie were sitting at the table in the hall. Ulfric felt something shift in the world, he frowned as it was a feeling he sometimes get through the Way of the Voice, _'I wonder what that feeling was, it felt like the Thu'um shifted slightly, which is a strange feeling'_ Ulfric thought to himself. The room started to shake as the voice of the Greybeards reverberated all around Skyrim " **DOV-AH-KIIN** " straight away Ulfric was out of his throne with a look of revere on his face _'praise the Divines! A Dovahkiin has been found!'_

"Jarl Ulfric, do you know what just happened?" Jorleif asked, Ulfric glance around the room; he noticed those who in the room were all looking at him.

"That sound was the Greybeards. A Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn in the tongue of man, has been found and called to High Hrothgar for training." Ulfric said.


	7. Chapter 7: Celebrations and Preparation

When Edwin, Irileth, Ralof, and the guard escorting them entered Dragonsreach, Jarl Balgruuf was sitting talking with Proventus and a man Edwin didn't know. "You have returned, good. The Jarl's been waiting for you to get back Irileth." Proventus said as he eyed them walk the hall.

"You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." Jarl Balgruuf then noticed Irileth walk up to them. "Irileth, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" as he finished talking to Irileth he noticed the scene behind her. The guard was holding a struggling Ralof who was still in cuffs as Ralof looked Panicked around the room. "Irileth, what is going on? Who is this Stormcloak? Why is he in cuffs?" the man standing next to the Jarl said to Irileth as they survey the scene. "My Jarl, the dragon was there but we manage to kill it. Hrothgar, to answer your question I don't know what is going on but I think our friend Edwin might." They all turned to Edwin who sighed as she walked forward, "Jarl Balgruuf, my I show you something as I believe it will answer the question better than I could. But first could you please release Ralof as he is with me." Jarl Balgruuf gestured her forward as he nodded at Irileth to have Ralof released. As Edwin walked up to the Jarl, she reached up to her neck to undo the necklace to hand it to the Jarl. The necklace and the ring were still hanging around her neck where she hung them before heading into Darkwater.

Jarl Balgruuf, took the necklace as she handed it to him, he looked down at the necklace as he noticed the design on the necklace. "Why didn't you show this to me earlier? I wouldn't have sent you off as a common sellsword if you had!" The Jarl said as he handed the necklace back to Edwin.

"I didn't show you because I didn't want special treatment. My full name is Edwin Shadow-Oak and my family is made up of sellswords and blacksmiths, I happen to be both. When Ulfric gave me that necklace five years ago, I told him I would only use it if I absolutely had to." Edwin said looking at the Jarl.

"Watch your tongue! A Jarl deserves respect, not matter your personal feelings about him." Proventus said at Edwin as she raised an eyebrow at him (he hadn't seen the necklace design),

"Proventus! I believe my fellow Jarl wouldn't make someone special to him call him by his title. Now go prepare a room for our guest for the night. The one for visiting Jarls would do." Jarl Balgruuf said to Proventus before turning back to Edwin, "Edwin, I give you a room in my hall as an honoured guest. I am guess your friend is a temporary escort until you join Jarl Ulfric back in Windhelm and you get issued with a permanent one," When Edwin nodded he continued, "Well then I understand why he refused to enter into Whiterun. I will allow it for now as he tried to respect the laws of a temporary guard. Now what happened when the dragon died?" Jarl Balgruuf said effectively changing the subject.

Edwin hesitated, "When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it."

The Jarl sat up straighter at that, "So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." Edwin just shrugged, she knew about the greybeards as Ulfric had talked about his time at High Hrothgar. "Well I guess, I should go to High Hrothgar then… I will leave as soon as I have finished my armour tomorrow."

Ralof frowned, "Why not collect yours from Windhelm?"

"Because I am not going anywhere near Windhelm until I have spoken to the Greybeards. Before you ask, my brothers and Ulfric will become overprotective if I go there first." Edwin replied.

Jarl Balgruuf listened to the conversation between the two before him as his brother and Proventus had an argument off to his side about whether or not the Dragonborn was 'Nord nonsense'.

' _You are something special Edwin…'_ He thought to himself, "Edwin step forward," Edwin walked up to Balgruuf, "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're a Dragonborn, who are we to argue? It's a tremendous honour to receive a summons from them. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps again...I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very... disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before." Jarl Balgruuf said while deep in thought, "Edwin, you've done a great service to me and my city by killing the dragon. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. Before you say anything, I know you may feel a conflict of interest if Ulfric brings the war to Whiterun, but I would still like you to accept. It is after all the greatest honour that's within my power to grant. I assign you a personal housecarl, and this weapon from my armoury to serve as your badge of office. And a house will be made available to you in town. We are honoured to have you as Thane of our city, Edwin." The Jarl smiled at Edwin.

"I thank you for your offer and gladly except."

"Excellent! We will feast tonight to celebrate the victory over the dragon." Balgruuf noticed his wife talking to a maid down near the table, "Ann, could you please come here for a moment." Balgruuf called down to his wife.

Ann looked up at Balgruuf, nodded her head and walked up to the Jarl and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What is it Bal?" Ann asked.

"Darling, this is Edwin. Could you please look after her and get a change of clothes for tonight please? She is to be treated as a visiting Jarl wife." Ann nodded her head and turned to Edwin, "Edwin I am Anna, Balgruuf's wife. Please follow me." Ann gestured to Edwin, who followed out of the room. Ralof watched them leave, "Ralof follow me and I will show you to your room. It is right beside Edwin's so you will be able to protect her. I am sorry for arresting you but I didn't realise why you refused to enter." Irileth said.

"It is alright. You were only doing your duty after all." Ralof said to Irileth as they walked out of the hall.

Ann and Edwin entered the main bedroom of Dragonsreach. "Now you look about my size in clothes. I have a dress here that was given to me but I have never worn it, as I do not like the colour." Ann said as she walked to the wardrobe. She pulled out a simple, yet elegant blue floor length dress. "Wow! It is beautiful and would suite me. Especially since, my lovers' family colour is blue." Edwin said as she studied the dress.

Ann raised an eyebrow at that comment, "May I ask who your lover is?"

"Jarl Ulfric" came Edwin reply.

"Now I understand why he asked for the visiting Jarl room to be prepared. I will show you the way as I got the servants to prepare a bath for you so that you could freshen up before tonights celebration." Edwin picked up the dress and they exited the room to walk down to the room Edwin would be staying in. When they arrived outside Irileth was standing there with a women in armour. "Edwin, this is Lydia; your new housecarl." Lydia bowed, "It is an honour to meet you, my thane." Edwin looked Lydia up and down, "You will do for now. Between you, Ralof, and myself no enemy will stand a chance… well until we reach Windhelm anyway." With that Edwin thanked Ann before entering her room with Lydia right behind her.

Edwin walked into the hall where the party was going to talk place with Lydia and Ralof following her; she wore the dress that was given to her by Ann with her necklace and ring from Ulfric on display (the ring was back on her finger). "Edwin, it is good of you to join us. May I introduce you to the heads of the Grey-Mane family and the Battle-Born family." Jarl Balgruuf said as Edwin walked up to him.

The people standing beside him bowed.

"I am Vignar Grey-Mane, and this is my brother Eorlund."

"I am Olfrid Battle-Born and this is my wife Bergritte."

"I am Edwin Shadow-Oak, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Edwin said as she curtsied at the group in front of her.

Eorlund frowned when he heard her name, "Shadow-Oak… I only know one Shadow-Oak family, they are blacksmiths in Bruma…" He paused, while he thought on that bit of information, when suddenly his eye went wide, "Lady Shadow-Oak! It is an honour to have you in Whiterun indeed… I had the pleasure of studying my trade of blacksmithing under your grandfather along side your father. I was sorry to hear of his passing. How are your brothers?"

Edwin smiled, "The pleasure is all mine; to meet a friend of the family while I am away from family is a wonderful thing. To answer your question they are fine and are in Skyrim. John and I were heading for Windhelm to meet William before we got separated."

The group watched as this exchange took place, "Eorlund, you mean to say you know this person."

Eorlund turned to Olfrid and gave him a look of distain, "Of course I know her. You would recognise the family name too, if you read a book blacksmithing or even sword fighting!" Edwin just groaned, "Please, I am more than a family name; right now I would like to celebrate the success we had today. I do have a question for you Eorlund, would I be able to borrow your forge tomorrow as I need to make some armour before I head off to deal with something before I can meet with my brothers." She was glad he didn't mention what her family name also stood for.

Eorlund smiled at Edwin, "It would be an honour to allow you the use of the Skyforge. It has been a long time since I last watched a Shadow-Oak at the forge." Edwin bowed in thanks as she turned to the group, "You are all welcome to come and watch too. We are used to having people watch us back at Bruma; I have been told it is a site to see, not that I can ever see it." They group laughed at that comment, and parted ways to enjoy the feast before retiring for the night.

The next day Edwin got up and put her Pilgrim dress back on, as she left to go to the Skyforge with Ralof and Lydia. When they arrived with Jarl Balgruuf and he court in toe, the Companions, the Battle-Borns and Grey-Manes were already standing at the forge. Eorlund was closest and he had a collection of special salts sitting on a table near the forge. "Thank you for getting these Eorlund." Edwin said as she noticed the collection on the table.

Eorlund smiled, "That's alright. I normally only use Fire Salts and Frost Salts. But I thought you might like the whole selection as you might find a better mix for the forge, so went to Arcadia's Cauldron this morning to grab some of each kind for you."

Edwin nodded her head as she grabbed the smithing apron where Eorlund sat it for her. Studying the forge and its surroundings. "I think I might know a mix that will make the forge work better, may I?" Edwin gestured to the forge, Eorlund nodded his head and side stepped to watch her work. "I am guessing you use three Fire Salts in the fire and one Frost Salt in the water for cooling because of the location." Edwin asked as she prepared to and her mix in, when Eorlund confirmed this she continued, "Well, if you adjust the mix by adding four Fire Salts, one Void Salt to the fire, and keep the Frost Salt at one you will get a hotter fire and you will produce better items. It is to do with the position of the forge of course, the wind blowing through here will help to control the temperature and cool the items you make down quicker." Once Edwin had prepared the forge she moved onto making her armour, the people watched her as she danced around the forge creating a complete set of armour that was light and strong, but looked like it was made of steel. It was a sight to behold watch her work as she made it look beautiful and delightful.

Once she was done she stood back to survey her work. "A beautiful job, My Lady." Eorlund said as he looked at the set of armour she had made, "I know you don't normally like to use weapons or armour made by another person, but I made this war axe just after your father died as a present for the person who would succeed him, but I never got round to sending it. I would be honoured if you would accept it." Edwin looked at the axe Eorlund handed her, it was a beautiful axe so she accepted it.

With that the group split. Edwin, Ralof, and Lydia went back to Dragonsreach to pack, once they were ready and Edwin had put on her new armour they left Whiterun for High Hrothgar.


	8. Chapter 8: The Greybeards and their task

*** Author's Note: 14/02/2019 - Hey Guys sorry that I haven't published for a while things have been busy. Anyway here is the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy... Please comment/review as I do read them even if I don't always respond.***

* * *

"So... a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." The man in a grey robe with a hood said as Edwin, Ralof and Lydia entered High Hrothgar. _'A Greybeard talking in English… this has to be Arngeir'_ Edwin thought to herself, then bowing to the man said, "Hello sir, may I assume I am talking to Master Arngeir."

The man looked surprised at this, "You may. Before we can continue I need to see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn." Edwin hesitated before she did what he asked and Shouted at him.

Arngeir's eyes went wide as he stumbled at the force of Edwin's Shout, "Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. As you know, I am Master Arngeir and I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

Edwin looked startled at his question, "Master Arngeir, I'm answering your summons. I also would like to find out what it means to be Dragonborn in more details."

"We are honoured to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We are here to guide you in the pursuit of discovering what it means to be dragonborn, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfilment of your destiny." Edwin nodded her head as she followed Arngeir further into High Hrothgar. As they walked in the main entry hall there was another three men in grey hooded robes standing there, Edwin, Ralof and Lydia all bowed to them in order to show them the respect that all the Nords have for these men.

Arngeir turned to face Edwin, "Now that you have shown that you are Dragonborn, as you clearly have the inborn gift. But the question remains if you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken the first steps toward projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Not let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you "Ro," the second Word in Unrelenting Force. "Ro" means "balance" in the dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus - "Force" - to focus your Thu'um more sharply." Edwin contemplated on this, she knew that thu'ums were in the dragon language as he family was taught to speak in the dragon tongue from a young age, it was done that way as the family is a known carrier of the dragon blood, even though it had been many years since it had last been activated. She knew one could speak in the dragon tongue with having the ability to Shout, as she has had many a conversation in the language with her family, but the ability to use the Thu'um was more complicated. "I understand what you are saying, but it is a kind of magic that is added to the words to turn them into a Shout is it not?" Master Arngeir nodded at this, please to see that Edwin was understanding there is more to Shouting than meets the eye. Edwin looked at the word of power, where it had been etched onto the ground for her to look at, suddenly she felt the word fill her with a deeper understand like it was alive, it was the same feeling she had received in Bleak Falls Burrow when she learned her first word of power. Arngeir's eye went wide as he watch her read the word of power, "You learn a new word like a master...you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step...you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding." Master Einarth stepped towards Edwin and a light began to travel from him into Edwin; as the light filled Edwin up the word she just learned suddenly became a lot clear and more powerful on her tongue, like 'Fus' had when she had first learnt it. As the word began to build Edwin felt the need to release it, so she looked up over the Greybeards heads and released, " **Fus Ro** " she yelled with a force that made the greybeards stumble slightly. Master Arngeir, motioned her to turn around, "That was impressive, but let us test it against some targets now as it will help you to understand it better the more you use it." They continued to teach and test Edwin for the rest of the day as Ralof and Lydia stood and watched in awe of what they were witnessing.

The next day Edwin left High Hrothgar with Ralof and Lydia to make her way to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller as a final trial. When they were approaching Ustengrav, Edwin turned to her companions, "Ok, we need to be careful in here, as there will be a heap of the undead, draugr I believe is the term for them here; that we will have to fight." Ralof and Lydia nodded, they were not overly keen to enter an ancient burial chamber, but where both in agreement not to let Edwin out of there sight.

Once inside the ruins, they were met with a group of wizards which, they watched carefully before approaching. It turns out they were conjurers and necromancers that were guarding the crypt. Once they had fought their way through then, the real fun began, as the place was full of traps and draugr that they had to beat. Eventually they entered a large open space, "Wow." Ralof said as they looked around the area. As they walked around Edwin began to hear a whisper off the side of the room, she began to move over to where the sound was coming from, she saw a path and began to walk down it with Ralof and Lydia at her heels, when they reach the bottom there was a strange looking wall that was similar to the one from Bleak Falls Burrow, _'I wonder…'_ Edwin thought as she went in for a closer look sure enough as she walked closer the feel that she had receive three times before when she learnt the other words of power (when she first absorbed the words) came over her again _'FEIM… now I just need a dragon soul'_ she thought.

After that they began making their way up and across to a series of gate, "It looks like I will have to use my sprint to get through these gates… I won't be able to take one of you with me and they may close once I am through. I will see if there is a way to open them, but if there isn't go back to the chamber where we first entered and wait for me there. I will be as quick as I can." Ralof and Lydia looked reluctant to do this but knew they had no choice. Sure enough once Edwin was through the gate closed and she couldn't get them open again, so they split up until they could meet back at the initial chamber.

As Edwin entered the last chamber after fighting off some Frost Spiders, she notice that the Draugr in this chamber had already been taken care of. _'That's odd…'_ she thought to herself as she approaches the table with the stand for the horn in the centre of the room. As she got closer she noticed that the horn was missing and in its place was a note; carefully Edwin remove the note and began to read.

 _Dragonborn -_

 _I need to speak to you. Urgently._

 _Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

 _\- A friend_

As Edwin read the note, her eyes went wide, _'this note if from the same person asking us for help that was sent to Bruma_ ' Edwin thought to herself as she recognised the hand writing. With that she walked through the side door back to the main chamber where Ralof and Lydia were waiting.

As Edwin entered the chamber where Ralof and Lydia were waiting, Ralof stood up and walked over to her, "Did you get the horn?" Edwin just showed him the note she had found, "Well, what do we do now then." Ralof asked after he had read the note.

"I believe it is time we go to Windhelm." Edwin replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Lovers Reunited

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I haven't been posting lately but I have some more chapter ready to go, I am in the middle of double checking them before I post them.

I definitely haven't abandoned this story.

Please keep the reviews/ comments coming.

Also if anyone has any ideas for sassy/ bizarre / bad jokes or cliché things I could use in this story please send them to me and I will mention you before the chapter if I end up using them. (In next chapter will give you more of an idea of what I am after - spoiler alert!)

Thank you again to all who read and follow this story. 

* * *

Edwin had changed into the dress Ann gave her, with her necklace and ring on show, but with a hooded cape over the top as she walked into the Palace of the kings with Ralof and Lydia in tow (this is because she wanted to look her best for Ulfric). When they entered, they noticed Ulfric sitting in his throne having a conversation with Galmar, Edwin motioned for them to wait as they listened.

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer." Galmar said, as William and Jorleif walked into the room

"He's a true Nord. He'll come around." Ulfric replied

"Don't be so sure of that. We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow, "And what would you have me do?"

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They all know that."

"How long are you going to wait?"

Ulfric paused for a moment, "You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message."

Galmar huffed, "If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet."

Ulfric shook his head, "Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?" William said, joining the conversation

"Soon." Ulfric replied

Galmar grumbled, "I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg."

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies."

"The men are ready when you are. My Jarl." William said

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..." the rest of Ulfric sentence was left unsaid.

Galmar crossed his arms, "The people are behind you. If they are not, then let them die with their false kings."

"Many I fear still need convincing." Ulfric looked saddened at the thought, "We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?" Galmar asked

"They have families to think of." Ulfric replied

"How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families." Galmar said with a passion in his voice few could match.

Ulfric smiled, "Well put, friend… Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?"

Galmar frowned at the question, "I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion… you know that."

"Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?" Galmar said with a look, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ulfric stood up from his throne, "I fight, for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight, for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight, for we few, who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight, for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight, so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must." Ulfric said in a voice so passionate that everyone that was standing in that room was inspired, everyone in the room stood a little straighter at his inspirational words.

' _That is why people will fight for you Ulfric, and why I love you.'_ Edwin thought to herself.

Galmar nodded at Ulfric, "Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King… But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed."

Ulfric walked over to Galmar and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn."

At this moment Edwin spoke up, "And I would gladly retire by your side." She said as she lower the hood from her head.

Ulfric turn to face the person who spoke; as soon as he saw it was Edwin he walked across the room. When he reached Edwin he hugged her tight and gave her a passionate kiss. "Thank Talos you are alright." Ulfric said as he released her from their kiss.

"I am fine Ulfric. Ralof has been a true warrior and has looked after me well." Edwin said as she acknowledged the people standing behind them.

Jorleif cleared his throat, "Jarl Ulfric, your council is about to arrive for the weekly meeting." Ulfric didn't want to let Edwin out of his site just yet, "Will you join me in the meeting?" he asked.

"I would… but I need to discuss something with my brothers… maybe, my brothers and I could use the war room, so that way you know I am not far away."

Ulfric sighed as he brushed his hand along Edwin's cheek, "I understand, you may use the war room but I will ask if once you are done you come and join me please." Edwin nodded her head.

Ulfric kissed her again, before a voice from behind Edwin spoke, "My Jarl?" the person behind Edwin said. As they broke apart, Edwin turned around to see who was talking. She saw John was standing near the door with a group of people who must be Ulfric's council, they had concerned looks on their faces.

"It is alright Shatter-Shield, this is Edwin Shadow-Oak… the woman I love." Ulfric said to the man standing at the front of the group, "She has to talk to her brothers while we have our meeting," squeezing Edwins hand, "We will continue this later Edwin." With that the group standing at the door walked forward. Ralof, Lydia, and the Shadow-Oaks went into the war room, while Ulfric, Galmar, and Jorleif and the group of men sat down for the council meeting to discuss Windhelm. 

Once the Shadow-Oaks were settled in the war room with Ralof and Lydia, Edwin started to explain, "As you probably guessed, my dragon blood has activated. Ralof and Lydia accompanied me as I made my way to High Hrothgar to talk to the Greybeards. After talking with them they sent me to collect the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. When I arrived at the area where the horn was supposed to be, I found this note." She handed the note to John, who read it before giving it to William, "It is written by the blade who sent us that letter asking for help." John said,

Edwin nodded at that, "Exactly, I was thinking we could go and deal with both at the same time." Then turning to Ralof, Edwin asked, "What can you tell us about the Inn in Riverwood."

Ralof contemplated for a moment before answering, "Well, the land that Riverwood is built on belongs to my family. Gerdur, as the family head, lets the people who live in the town do what they like with the buildings as she has a special trade agreement with all the businesses in the town. The Giants Inn is currently run by a women called Dalphine. I can't tell you much about her except she came to Riverwood five years ago from Cyrodiil, but Gerdur could tell you more."

"Well, in that case this what we will do, Ralof and Lydia you two are staying here to get some rest. Brothers, we will head out after lunch, go to Riverwood and work out what is going on… Shadow-Oak style." William and John grinned at that comment, Edwin continued, "Once we have dealt with this, and before I go back to the Greybeards we will travel back here." They stayed in the war room chatting until, Galmar came to let them know the council meeting was finished. When they returned the main hall, Edwin saw Ulfric in a conversation with the man he called Shatter-Shield earlier. Ulfric saw Edwin approach him, "Edwin, this is Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. Torbjorn, may I present Edwin Shadow-Oak, my courtier."

Torbjorn bowed to Edwin, "My lady it is a pleasure to meet you," then turning to Ulfric, "My Jarl, I better get going, both my wife and daughter are still most upset and I need to check on them."

"Of course, my condolences again on what your family has been through. I assure you that I will have my best men on investigating this." With that Torbjorn left.

"Poor man, his oldest daughter was kill by the person who is killing women in the street at night." Ulfric shook his head, "Anyway come let us eat." Gesturing towards the table.

Once they were eating, Edwin looked over at Ulfric, "Ulfric, I will have to borrow William for the afternoon as we have some family business to take care of. I promise we will make it back tonight, but can you look after Julie for the afternoon." Before Ulfric could respond John spoke up, "Don't worry about Julie this afternoon, Suvaris, a Dunmer here, will look after her for me, but will drop her back tonight before it gets dark."

"In that case, tell her to bring her to the Palace, and Suvaris can stay and eat with us before she returns to her home, with a guard escort." Ulfric said, "Edwin, I trust you to return tonight. And please leave Ralof here as I need to talk with him."

Edwin just smiled, "I have asked both Ralof and Lydia to stay as they need some rest and I will have my brothers with me." 

After the meal, John, William, and Edwin went to get ready as they had to change into their family armour. Once they were ready, and John had spoken to both Julie and Suvaris about what to do tonight, they headed off. When they reached Riverwood, it wasn't very late in the day (it didn't take long as they took their horses), "Come on, we will talk to Gerdur first as she will have information about this Delphine person. Gerdur will be at the mill." Edwin said as she lead Shadow around to the mill, sure enough Gerdur was at the mill, looking out over at the river. "Gerdur, it is good to see you again friend." Edwin said as Gerdur turned around and they hugged. "Edwin it is lovely to see you. Where is Ralof? And who are these men with you?"

"Ralof is fine, he is in Windhelm. These are my brothers, John and William Shadow-Oak." Edwin said gesturing to her brothers as she said their names, "I need to talk to you about Delphine who runs the inn; what can you tell me about her." Gerdur look puzzled at why she was asking but decided to answer the question anyway, "I am afraid there is not a lot I am allowed to tell you, as I made a promise. Look, she is originally from Bruma in Cyrodiil, her husband was lost, presumed dead in the Great War. Anything else I can't tell you." Edwin's eye went wide at that information, she turned to her brothers who had the same look of their faces, _'could it be…_ ' all the Shadow-Oaks were thinking to themselves; Edwin turned back to Gerdur, "Thank you, that is a big help…"

The Shadow-Oaks mad their way to the inn, tying their horses to the post outside before entering, once inside they saw man standing behind the counter, "Welcome to the Sleeping Giants Inn. If you are after a room, you will need to speak with Delphine."

Just then, before they could respond, a voice came out of the room to the right, "Orgnar, do we have…" Delphine said as she walked into the main room, she paused when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Delphine's eyes began to water as her hand went over her mouth, Orgnar frowned, "Delphine are you alright?" he asked but Delphine paid no attention as she only had eye for William.

"I can't believe it…" she said as she moved towards him, "Your alive… thank the Nine Divines your alive…" Delphine said as she and William hugged.

"Hello my beautiful… lovely… darling… wife." William said as he kissed her on top of her head, then finally on her lips.


End file.
